A Pirate Queens child
by DarkRooi
Summary: Just a one shot to see if i can write dry humor. So enjoy. :)


**Just a random thought that was around in my head. ENJOY! ;D**

_~Pirates Queens Child~_

All i have ever known was sailing the sea's with my mother the pirate queen. from my earliest memories its just been her and me, out on the open ocean with the wind in our hair. Of cause my mother was not perfect, she did have her flaws, but no who doesn't. Not having a father never really mattered to me when i had a whole crew of sailors who treated me as their daughter. Weird yes, having so many people have a hand in your life, well they do say it takes a village to raise a child. They were my village, the drunken fools who i could win coin off in wicked grace. ha! But i digress.

Though she was the queen of the sea's, and captain of this fine ship we'r sailing around on, she was still my mother. Who worried about me not knowing how to defend myself. Pffft. I was born with a staff in hand. That's right, i'm a mage. When i found out this truth, my mother had this far away look in her least these times i like to think i remind her of my father, since she never spoke bad of him. Heck, she never knew she was pregnant with me until afew months later, but she said i was undoubtedly his child. I had his hair and eyes, and surprisingly his humor, or so i am fondly told.

In honestly i could tell from young she loved the man who gave me to her, but like all history it was in the past. So when most asked who was that white haired, weird eyed child, she had always said 'mine' without pause. Well now your thinking such a good mother, or damn right she should never disown what she created, right? Wrong! We look nothing alike, my mother has that dusty goddess skin, whilst mine is pale white. Like i have never seen sun light before, and before you ask or poke, i don't have the ability to tan okay? good. Now our eyes and hair are puller opposites, while her hair is a raven blank, mine is a silver-white, and though we have the same shaped face, though my eyes bigger due to my 'father', her had these eyes that are a molten gold, that only draws you in. Mine on the other hand are purple. Yes, you heard me. They have a slight silver ring around my pupil, but other then that their just that darkest plum like purple that would creep someone out if they stared too long.

Now i did i say my mother had a dusty goddess skin? Well she has the body as well, even after ME! but i digress. Though for my 14 year old body i guess i was alright, i just pray to the maker to not get my mother bust line. Dont get me wrong, there is nothing wrong with nice size chest, but hers look back breaking! Honesty it also looks like too much work, always wearing different clothes because your bust line is abnormal big and decides to say 'fuck you, i wanna be on show bitch!' Oh yeah other thing i got from my 'father' his smart mouth. How fan-_freaking_-tastic truly.

So my life has not always been about happy sailing, and good times. Be honest, you thought my live was smooth, didn't you? Idiots, what world are you from? Don't get me wrong, yeah the good times out weigh the bad, but there were still bad times. Like that fucked up mage-and tin head war. How the in the makers G-string did they get that right? Truly fucked up drama. yeah yeah, you think because im a mage i would be for the no circle bull? Well either you like being submissive or you lack logical thought. I mean the one side, is addicted to a drug like blue drink, and not so secretly stalk and creep on the mages around them. Shudders. But! if that's what gets you off, then that's your thing.

And oh, about the mage side turning to demons. All i can say is that there is stupid, and then there is stupid. you don't see the difference? Well then let me explain, the first stupid is not knowing any better, but has the brain power or self-will to actually become more smarter or at least learn from their mistakes. then there is the second stupid, where there is no hope for the nutter and the world should just remove the warning labels so the problem can sort itself out, But alas there are those maker worshiper who take pitying the dumb idiots too far. Truly how much can you do for a dying animal. So now that that's clear, let me say this an untrained mage, is a danger to not only their selves but those around them. So yeah, the circles are bad, yet also probably the best thing. Just kick the creepers in dresses and tin helms out and let it be a 'SCHOOL' of learning. Is that so hard? Well it looks like it. Seriously.

Ah, now that all out the way, this is were my story actually begins. Well it were my mother freaks out for the first time in my short life and decides we need to drop off the map, and visit and old friend of hers. Shocking stuff. Where is this old friend of hers, i asked curiousness burning in me like a thousand suns. All i got was a simple word, which to this day of actual looking at the town or village did know if she was blowing me off, or that i should of taken her seriously.

Vikings. Those stone walls of human flesh. Which happen to live on an island named berk.

Damn, she was right. We were dropping off the map.


End file.
